


I like Lizard play

by Haunting_Blueberry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Communism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunting_Blueberry/pseuds/Haunting_Blueberry
Summary: I do not know





	I like Lizard play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddy issues (hemmotoxicity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/gifts).



Roses are red

Violets are blue

I am gay

This does not rhyme

Goodbye


End file.
